Falling for the Same Girl!
by Cataleya Rebekah Salvatore
Summary: Jacob is Edward's son. Jacob falls for a girl…who turns out to be his new English teacher…who also turns out that she's dating Edward Cullen aka his Dad. Will he fight for her…or let Dad have this beautiful girl :D just finished correcting them;P
1. Author

Falling for the same girl

**i know my math was wrong so here are the new ages for everyone:**

**Bella Swan: 32 years old( had Liam at 16)**

**Edward Cullen: 34 years old (Had Jacob at 18)**

**Jacob Cullen: 15 years old (Freshman)**

**Kate Denali: 15 years old (Freshman)**

**Liam Swan: 17 Years old (Freshman in college)**

**FYI: you can get your period at 10 okay i did. that's around 5th grade.**

**Let me ask a question thats has been bugging me. i saw New Moon a couple of days ago, and you know that part in the movie where Bella punched Paul in the face.  
**

**How is it that Bella could punch Paul in the face but in Eclipse when Bella punches Jacob her hand Broke?  
If Paul became a wolf first should her hand have broken too?**

**if you have an Answer or Theory just drop you answer in the review :D**

**thanks**


	2. Jacob's Pov

Falling for the same girl ;)

**Disclaimer: don't own anything. Belongs to y'all know who. SM**

_Summary: Jacob is Edward's son. Jacob falls for a girl…who turns out to be his new English teacher…who also turns out that she's dating Edward Cullen aka his Dad. Will he fight for her…or let Dad have this beautiful girl._

**Jacob's POV**

I got to school and went over to my friends, "Hey dudes"

"Hey, have you seen the new English teacher," Jared said, Paul whistled, "Yeah, she's fucking hot,"

"We have a new English teacher?' I asked. They both looked at me, "Your dad teaches here dude, you're the one who is supposed to tell us," Paul replied.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Don't mean nothing, when dad talks about school, I tune out," they all laughed.

The bell rang, and we went to our Alpha Stations, after that I saw the gang in the hallway, "What's your first period?" I asked them

"P.E" said Seth happily, he and dad got along great.

"Same as him, P.E" Sam replied

"Biology," Leah said...when she got here.

"I got fucking math," screeched, Paul.

"Well I got" I looked at my schedule, "English"

"Luck bastard, I just came from there," Paul said.

"Guess was both lucky, Jake, I got English too,' Jared said.

The late bell rang, "Well let's see how hot this teacher really is?" we all went our different ways.

"Really, think she's hot dude," Jared asked.

"I'll be the judge of that," I told him.

I opened the door and my eyes met with a beautiful pare of brown eyes that reminded me of Chocolate.

"Late I see," she said. The only thing I could do was nod.

"Take a seat then and we did.

"Hello, im Miss Swan and im your new English teacher," she said with a beautiful smile.

I knew right then and there that I had not just a crush bit I fell in love with Miss Swan.

**Peace.! Review.!**

**Check out **

**Bella and Edward Hogwarts style**

**What I want I get**


	3. Bella's Pov

Falling for the same girl

**Disclaimer: don't own anything. Belongs to y'all know who. SM**

_Summary: Jacob is Edward's son. Jacob falls for a girl…who turns out to be his new English teacher…who also turns out that she's dating Edward Cullen aka his Dad. Will he fight for her…or let Dad have this beautiful girl._

**Bella's POV.**

Today was my first day at my old high school. Good memories...okay maybe not but still.

"Nervous Love," a velvet voice said. I looked at the door and there stood Edward. He walked over to me and kissed me on the lips.

"Just a bit," I answered his question. And he kissed me again.

"Don't worry you'll be great," he said as he sat on my desk. He grabbed my waist and moved me in between my legs, "so what can I help with," he asked.

"Don't you have some P.E things to do?" I asked him. He taught Gym, my worst subject.

"No," he quickly responded. He was going to kiss me again, but the bell rang for alpha station, he sighed and rested against my forehead.

"We'll get back to it," I told him, he gave me my favorite crooked smile,

"You shouldn't have said that," he kissed my cheek and left.

After he left some students started coming in for their schedules, after everyone came in, I started calling names on the paper.

"Paul Lahote," I called out. A boy at the back of the room raised his hand. I handed him his paper, he then winked at me. I turned around quickly, and finished.

After I finished the kids mingled, among themselves. When the bell rang for first period some of the boys winked at me.

That was uncomfortable.

My class started filling in and the last bell rang.

I opened my mouth to speak but was interrupted by the door opening, I turned to see two students, "Late I see," I said, and they nodded with their mouths open. I recognized the tall one as Edward's son, Jacob.

"Take a seat then and they sat in the 2nd to front seats. I sat on my desk and crossed my legs.

"Hello, im Miss Swan and im your new English teacher," she said with a smile.

"So im going to pass around the syllabus, and some papers for both your parents and yourselves to sign," I said and many of them groaned, I hopped down and started passing 4-6 at each row.

I sat back down on the desk, and clapped my hands together and settled them in my lap, "Now why don't we all get to know each other,"

All the girls groaned and the boy's smiles got wider….especially Jacob's.

**Peace.! Review.!**

**Check out my other stories**

**Bella and Edward Hogwarts style**

**What I want I get**


	4. Classroom Makeout

Falling for the same girl

**Disclaimer: don't own anything. Belongs to y'all know who. SM**

_Summary: Jacob is Edward's son. Jacob falls for a girl…who turns out to be his new English teacher…who also turns out that she's dating Edward Cullen aka his Dad. Will he fight for her…or let Dad have this beautiful girl._

**Jacob's POV**

"So who wants to start," she said she crossed her legs and put her hands tighter on her lap; she wore some tight jeans that made her ass look sweet, and a t-shirt that wasn't too tight or too lose.

"Miss Swan," I looked over to see Kate Denali raise her hand

"Yes, and you are," Miss Swan, asked her. Kate started at her, like if she was crazy, "Y…you don't know who I am," Kate stuttered.

You see everybody knows Kate as the Cheerleader's Captain, and Captain of Volleyball. She's also not only the most popular but the hottest chick in this boring town…well now she's got some competition with _Miss Swan_.

Miss Swan just shook her head, which made her curly hair shake with it, "No, do you wanna introduce yourself," she gave Kate a sweet smile.

Kate just huffed, crossed her legs, "No, I just wanna say, that since it's the first day of Hell, I mean school, we only have a half-hour so, no time to introduce myself," Kate gave her fake smile.

"Well them why don't we just skip you then, any other volunteers" pretty much all the girls gasped, well the popular ones did anyway.

Jared nugged me and said, "This is about to get interesting," he said with an evil but enthusiastic smile.

"You bet it is," I told him. We all got quiet to see what was gonna happen.

**Edward's Pov**

"So first thing were gonna do is get your lockers in order, so we can begin PE as soon as possible," the girls groaned while the guys were thrilled.

"What are we gonna be playing first," Seth asked me, Seth good kid.

"You're gonna be playing…Volleyball, and I do mean everyone." I said towards the girls who just fluttered their eyes and gave me winks.

I shook my head, "That's a girl's game," the guys whined

"No its not, guys do play Volleyball," I told them, "Well it's either that or swimming," I told them. "Volleyball," they all started to agree.

"Swimming," a girl shouted, it was Lauren Mallory, she serious, "please tell me your like kidding Lauren, I like mean my hear will like l get frizzy more that it like is and like we gonna be smelling like chlorine,"

All the girls nodded.

'Then she whispered something to them, I was near so I heard, "Yeah but we could like pretend to drown and he'll like save us and we'll be in like our like bikinis so he'll like so much like us," she had a scratchy voice.

When it sunk in all the girls wanted to Swim, "I was just kidding, its way too cold here to be swimming anyway," the bell rang for next period, "Don't forget your PE uniform," I shouted once they were leaving.

It went something like that during all my periods until lunch, "Finally, im am starving," I heard a beautiful voice behind me; I turned around to face Bella.

I smiled when I saw her, "Hey Beautiful," I told her, she smiled at me, "Hey Handsome," she told me. We went to her class. I closed the door, while she walked over to the microwave in her classroom and pressed a few numbers. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her from behind. I started to kiss her neck.

She moaned when I kissed her below the earlobe.

"If you keep doing that, I'll take you here and now," I whispered seductively in her ear. She moaned again. I felt Eddie rise.

Then Bella started giggling, "What" I asked her, she turned around and wrapped her hands around me.

"Looks like someone wants to come out" she said in her seductive voice, I gave her my crooked smile, I knew she loved it, so I kissed her; we kept kissing until the microwave beeping came on.

"Come on Eddie let's eat," she told me, I smacked her but really hard so she yelped, "Do not call me Eddie, you know I hate it,"

"So when do you liked to be called Eddie," she challenged me, she wanna play, fine I'll play.

"Only when you scream my name baby," I told her, she turned around she was blushing. I laughed, so she hit my chest.

"How are your classes going," she asked me still red. So I told her what had happen with Lauren, she almost choked on her food.

"It's not funny," I told her he just kept laughing. "So what about you, anything interesting," I asked her.

"Yeah, Tanya's little sister is in my class, you remember Kate right," I groaned. Tanya had been a crazy stalker of mine, and trust me I had a lot.

"Yeah, I pretended not to know her, she got mad…" I interrupted her, "I can only imagine,"

"Yeah well, the bell rang so we didn't continue it," she finished. I laughed, "Sorry babe but you gotta admit The Denali's don't like you,"

"You don't have to tell me twice…I also met Jacob," that stopped my laughing, "And" I continued.

"And…he seems like a good kid, well mostly all the guys couldn't keep their eyes anywhere but here," she pointed towards her breast, I growled inwardly.

"Your jealous…I like it when you're jealous," she told me, Eddie Jr. popped right up.

"Shit," I said she noticed my situation.

She got up from the desk walked over to me pulled me up from my chair and she once again hopped on the desk, and she started kissing me.

I moaned in her mouth, "You're not helping," I told her, I was fucking hard now,

"Im not trying to help," she whispered against my lips.

"Fuck," I shouted.

"Your fucking coming over tonight," I told her, I pushed my erection towards her center, and she moaned.

"MOM" someone screamed, we parted we didn't even here the door open.

**Review lotz if you wanna find out who the voice shouted.**

**Peace**

**Bella and Edward Hogwarts style**

**What I want I get**


	5. Liam and Sex

Falling for the same girl

**Disclaimer: don't own anything. Belongs to y'all know who. SM**

_Summary: Jacob is Edward's son. Jacob falls for a girl…who turns out to be his new English teacher…who also turns out that she's dating Edward Cullen aka his Dad. Will he fight for her…or let Dad have this beautiful girl._

**Bella's Pov**

In front of me stood my son, Liam, his blue eyes are cold and not the friendly they always wore and he wore a scowl.

I hopped of the desk and walked over to him," Liam…what are you doing here, honey," I asked him. He kept looking over towards Edward. "Came to visit you …but it seems you were _preoccupied_," he said while looking at Edward. I blushed.

Liam walked over to Edward, and took out his hand to shake his, "Liam Swan," my son introduced himself. Edward shook his hand, "Edward Cullen," he said simply. They kept holding their hands until I walked over and separated them.

"Okay umm…" I had no idea what to say.

"I'll leave you two alone," Edward said in a sad voice. But I nodded, once he'd closed the door Liam exploded with questions and laughter.

"Is he your boyfriend? How long have you've been seeing him? You should have seen both of your faces when I came in. does he have a kid something?" Liam asked and laughed. I sighed and hugged him, he hugged back.

"Alright let's see…. No he's not my boyfriend's yet anyway; I've been seeing him around the summer. And yes he has a son, his name is Jacob and he's a freshman," I finish off. He smiles at me.

"You're getting better" he tells me. "After all that, that's what I get," I tell him. He laughs.

"So what are you doing here anyway, Liam" I ask him. He sits down on one of the student's desk while I sit on my chair.  
"I came to visit my mother and take her to lunch….but u think you had a better lunch than you will have with me," he raised an eyebrow and I blushed.

"Don't you have school?" I asked him. Liam is 18 but graduated early at 17 so he started college early. I was sad to see my baby leave but was glad he was happy and experiencing life. He shook his head; "Nope" he popped the P.

Liam is studying to become a doctor, "Don't you have some studding then or some internship to cover?"" I ask.

"Why don't want me around to play with you knew boy?" he asked. I frown, "Of Couse not I just want best for you and to push you to be better." I tell him felling guilty about what I just said.

He laughs, "Mom I was joking doesn't take it too literally," he tells me. I frown at him.

The bell rang, and he didn't move, "How about this, you take me to dinner instead," I proposed to him.

He thought about it and a few students came in, they looked at Liam, questionly and then at me then back to him.

"Fine, deal," he started getting up and went to the back of the room and sat of a chair backwards. "But im staying" he tells me.

"Fine" half the class is filled in now and they all look at Liam, some of the girls even wave at him or try to look cute in front of him.

Im trying hard not to laugh but it's hilarious. Liam gives me a don't laugh look. Just before the bell rang Jacob, Jared and Kate came in.

Kate noticed Liam and made a beeline for him. Unfortunately for her there were no more seats in the back. All preoccupied by the other girls.

"Alright, does anyone need more time to finish their homework?" I asked some had a few raised hands.

"Okay I'll give you guys about 7 minutes to finish, those who are done pass them up towards the front," I announced. You could hear the papers being shuffled.

Kate raised her hand, "Yes Kate?" I asked her.

"Who's that cute guy sitting in the back," she turns to Liam and she winks at him. He didn't notice because he was the mention of his name he looked up.

"That is Liam, my son" I announced. Liam waved a small wave before returning back to texting. Some of my students gasped.

"What?" Kate said loudly, "Miss Swan how can you make him," she frowned at my name and looked at Liam with lovey dovey eyes.

I looked at Liam; he had blue eyes and brown/blond hair, with good cheekbones and full lips. "It happens" I tell her.

I continue with my class and we started reading Romeo and Juliet, Kate pronounced that she could be Juliet and Liam could be Romeo.

Liam blushed when he heard the comment, some kids looked ready to laugh but he gave them death glares to shut up.

"Kate he's not part of the class so no…how about you Jacob" I asked him. He looked at me and his eyes looked as if I just told him he just won the lottery, "y-yeah sure" he stuttered. Kate snorted.

And so we began we finished up too scene 2 when he bell rang. I told them to leave the book on the desk and to do question 1-13 on a separate sheet of paper on page 234.

The groaned as they left. Liam came to sit on my chair and pout his head down, "I don't like this class,' he tells me. I laugh at him. "I still have one more class so don't worry, "he groaned.

It was pretty much the same but this was my advance class and was full of juniors so the girls really tried to impress him, Especially Irina.

"Is it over?" he asks me as my last class left and some of the girls left there phone numbers either on my desk or on there's.

I laughed at him, "yeah it's over," I tell him he stands up really fast, "Thank god," he says. I laughed.

"Look go to the house and I'll meet you there," I hand him the spare key to the house. He nods, and leaves. As he leaves he gets crowded by all the girls from all grades. I laughed and head to the gym.

Once I arrive I look for Edward, so I went inside his office in the boy's changing room and saw him there.

"Knock knock," I say. He looks up and smiles. I make my way over to him. As soon as I get close he grabs me and places me on is lap and his lips find mine.

"Miss me much," I say. He went down my neck and started sucking. "Yes," he says against my neck.

"Me to," I kiss him on the lips. He stands up and closes the door and locks it.

We start making out on his desk as his hand goes around my stomach while I check out his abs. I groaned at his structure. I remove his shirt and he removes mine, I let my hands explore his body as his hands go up my skirt. He removes my underwear and inserts to fingers into my pussy. I moaned in his mouth as he puts another finger in. I move my hips to rhyme with his. "Edward,' I moan.

"That's it baby cum," he says seductively. He gets rid of my bra and starts sucking on my breasts. I moan and keep calling out his name like if it's a prayer. He makes his way down my stomach and removes my skirt. Im completely naked in front of him. I blush and try to cover myself up but he stops me, "don't beautiful," he whispers in my ear. He makes his way down towards my pussy and removes his fingers.

I whimper at the loss, but he then places his mouth onto my pussy and begins sucking and licking. I moan louder, "shush love or someone might come in," I didn't want that.

"Im close" I tell him. "Edward" I moan as I start playing with my breast. He moans as he sees what im doing, so I continue to do it.

And I come in his mouth. He gives me his crooked smile and kissed me. I remove his pants and boxers so he was naked with me.

I grab his erection and put pressure on it. I go down on my knees and place him on my mouth. "Bella' he calls out. I give him the same pleasure as he gave me. He came in my mouth and I sucked him dry.

He pushed me against the wall and enters me. We both moan at the pleasure. "Harder," I tell him. He kissed my neck and gives me what I want. "Edward" "Bella" we both yell as we come at the same time. Were both breathing hard now.

"That was..." I dint even have a word for it.

"Amazing and he kissed me again. I push him away before we start again. He pouts, "Edward were at school in your office," I remind him.

"Guess that's off my bucket list then," he tells me as he puts on his boxers and me my panties and bra. He puts again as I put them on. I kiss him, "You'll see them again soon," and wink at him. He slaps my butt and I yelp.

"Let's get dress," I tell him. We get dresses and he unlocks the door.

"When can we do this again," he asked me as he leads me to my car. The lot is deserted except for a few more cars.

"How about this weekend," I ask him. He pouted "That's so long," he says.

I kiss him before getting in. "Fine" he surrenders.

He gets in his car and we both go separate directions.

**WHAT YOU THINK. KEEP REVIWING**

**CHECK OUT **

_Bella and Edward Hogwarts style_

_Bet's over_

_What I want I get _

_:D_


	6. Girlfriends?

**Falling for the same girl ;)**

Disclaimer: don't own anything. Belongs to y'all know who. SM

**Summary:** Jacob is Edward's son. Jacob falls for a girl…who turns out to be his new English teacher…who also turns out that she's dating Edward Cullen aka his Dad. Will he fight for her…or let Dad have this beautiful girl.

* * *

**Had writers block but okay now :D**

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

"So is he gonna be my new Dad or something?" Liam teased. I nearly choked on my water at the statement and glared at him while he laughed.

"Not funny" I commented, "And no" I went back to eating my dinner.

"But he is your boyfriend, correct" he was getting interested.

"Yes" I answered on way.

"Good about time you found a man in your life Ma," he said still eating.

I opened my mouth to say something when the knock on the door interrupted me, I put my napkin down "We're not done" I said, Liam laughed as I went to open the door.

And in front of me stood, "Kate, what can I do for you?" I asked confused on why she was here…at my house?

"I was wondering if…?" she said trailing off.

"If…" I said making her continue.

"My sister Irina wants to get your son's number" she said really fast.

I laughed a little bit, "one moment Kate,' I said to her, "Liam" I called out.

"Yeah!" he said with a mouth full.

"Could you come here for a minute" I said.

I heard the chair move, "what's up Ma," he said once at the door, then he saw Kate and let out a yelp.

I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing, "Miss Kate here sister wants your number" I said grinning.

He stuck his tongue out at me, and turned to Kate, "Look tell your sister im sorry, but… im seeing someone and she's way too young for me anyway" he said sweetly to Kate.

"Fine" Kate said trying to sound nice but you could see it in her eyes that there was anger in them.

I closed the door and Liam tried to make a run for it.

"Wait one second, young man" I said using my authority mother voice.

"Yes, Mam"

"Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?" I asked hurt that he couldn't tell me.

He shrugged, "Because it barely started " he said.

I just looked at him until he cracked, "Fine her name is Siobhan and she's the most incredible girl I have ever met and guess what…she gonna be a doctor too"

"About time, I thought you had gone to the other gender" I said laughing, Liam shakes his head while laughing.

* * *

"Hey baby" I said sneaking up on Edward in his office. He turns around and kisses me on the lips, I open my mouth and let his tongue into my mouth.

I moaned in responds, we separate and just look into each other's eye…until the damn bell rang. I gave him one more kiss before saying good-bye.

A lot of my students ask about Liam and tried to get into my personal life, but I quickly told them to but out. And they did; my after lunch class was the worst.

Kate was being rude, guess she doesn't like rejection, and I know its mean but every time I turn around to look at Jacob he licks his lips. I felt a shiver go down and ignored it.

Irina is a little bit nicer, im starting to think Irina didn't send Kate from Liam's number. She was constantly asking about him until I tried to ignore her. So I was pretty thankful for the end of the day to come.

* * *

**Edward's Pov**

"Jacob hurry up or you'll be late for school" I shouted up the stairs.

He appeared on top of the stairs half naked, "For the love of god put some clothes on Jacob" I said sighing.

"Jared's gonna pick me up so you can leave anytime you want" he said then went back to his room.

"Okay, but if I find out you missed 1st or 2nd period im grounding you!" I threatened him. I heard a laugh and made my way out the door.

I didn't see Bella's car when I got there, I usually go and see her until our classes' start, so I was kinda disappointed I wouldn't see her today.

"Maybe she wants to spend some time with her kid" I muttered to myself and open the door to my office.

I started figuring out how many people to a team for Volleyball, when I heard an angel's voice.

"Hey baby" She sneaked up behind me. I felt a smile creep up and turned around and kissed her fully on the lips.

She moaned and it went straight to my dick, fuck she's gonna get me hard and the day had barley started. We separate and just look into each other's eye…until the god damn bell rang. She gave me one more kiss before saying good-bye. And I smacked her ass before she left out the door, she giggled.

"Six groups to a team and it need to be three boys and three girls, b but at least one team will have only two boys" I said out loud, "and I mean it only two boys" I repeated myself when I saw two boys in three groups, they groaned but followed orders.

For the rest of the period I taught them how to hold and hit the ball, and how to serve.

"Get into your groups and form a circle and serve each other the ball, and practice for the remainder of the time' I ordered. They got up and went to form circles; I walked around and helped a few of them.

The day continued and My Bella came in for lunch, she's a really good cook, she's make a good wife. _Wife?_

"What are you thinking about?" she asked smoothing out my brows. I looked at her, and gave her a crooked smile. "Just about you babe" and kissed her hard so she won't ask any more questions.

I deepened the kiss but she pushed away and ran towards the trash can and threw up. I ran over to her and held her hair out of the way, and soothed her back. When she finished I reached over and grabbed my bottle of water and gave it to her to rinse.

"Thanks" she said weakly. '"better" I asked.

She nodded, "Must have been something bad, im okay don't worry" she said to me. I nodded and went to kiss her but she leaned away, I got confused.

"I just threw up I don't think you wanna kiss me right now" she confessed. I made a face and she laughed. I settled for her cheek and her neck and smiled at the hickeys she had gotten from me.

"By babe" I said kissing her neck one more time and earning a moan.

I laughed as she swayed her hips and felt a hard coming on about just thinking about her.

**Review peace: D**


	7. Hearing

**Falling for the same girl ;)**

Disclaimer: don't own anything. Belongs to y'all know who. SM

**Summary:** Jacob is Edward's son. Jacob falls for a girl…who turns out to be his new English teacher…who also turns out that she's dating Edward Cullen aka his Dad. Will he fight for her…or let Dad have this beautiful girl.

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

Positive, Smiley face and a plus sign, made my morning, _note sarcasm._

I was pregnant…pregnant.

I was having a baby with…Edward.

I held my stomach and looked in the mirror, I wasn't showing but I would soon, I don't even know how long I am. I would have to make an appointment soon.

And tell Edward.

Wonder how he would react.

* * *

I was planning on telling him today, I had told Liam about it since he saw the tests before I could throw them away.

He was happy for me and couldn't wait to meet his new little brother or sister. And that set me tears of joy as I imagined Liam protecting his little brother or sister.

He also said if Edward didn't want the baby then he'll kick his ass. I laughed when he said it.

I arrived late so I couldn't tell him in the morning. All day my mind kept wondering how he would react; would he be happy, shocked, sad, and angry.

we were reading Romeo and Juliet , and I had the kids read it out loud per character were chosen that kept my mind in focus…a little bit. Not even one of my favorite books could distract me.

I was started when the bell rang signaling for lunch, some off the students chuckled, I ignored them and while everyone had gone to the cafeteria I went into Edward's office to tell him.

I knocked on the door to find it open, he looked up and his frown turned into a smile.

He stood up and kissed me, "I missed you" he said against my lips. His hands were cold and saw the ice pack on his desk, "what happened" I said gasping. He got the icepack and placed it on the side of his head.

"Volleyball" he said to me. I understood perfectly, I had done that to a few people as well.

"I have something to tell you" I said nervously. I was looking at the floor; he got up from leaning on the desk, and grabbed my chin and made me look at him.

"Don't be nervous, you can tell me anything babe" he whispered to me.

I gulped.

"Im pregnant" I whispered.

* * *

**Jacob's Pov**

I woke up having a dream about Miss Swan, just thinking about her made me hard. I stepped into the shower and held my cock and slid it up and down imagining her going down on me.

Once satisfied I stepped out and changed for the day.

Paul drove me since dad had to go early for some teacher thingy.

Jared had said that during his period if class with Dad someone spiked the ball wrong and hit him on the side of the head hard.

I would have laughed…if it weren't my dad.

During lunch I decided to go check on him and make sure it isn't damage.

"I have something to tell you" I heard a girl's voice that sounded sweet…Ms. Swan. I heard footsteps but they were cut short I leaned over just a little to see and was right it was Ms. Swan; Dad was holding her chin making her look at him.

"Don't be nervous, you can tell me anything babe" I literally gaged when I heard that.

"Im pregnant" she said quietly. My heart sank deeper than any ocean.

* * *

**Review peace: D**


End file.
